new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beastiary
There is the usual kind of animals around in the RP. Panthers, wolves, hounds, cats, tigers, bears and you name it. All kind of animals that we are also used to in our own life. However, thanks to the fantasy theme in the RP setting it is not that strange that some rarities do appear every once in a while. There are after all the Bijuu who can be considered the strongest of the mythological kind of creatures that can appear in the setting. But there are some others that have made their entry and left some impact in the setting. This is informative section is simply to give clarification on rare these creatures are, their strong points and weaknesses. One might still encounter in literal work or in some rare occasions face to face ( with characters. I sadly can't introduce you to anything mythological in real life. Sorry). It also serves to help people to realise and find back what kind of mythological or rare creatures have been before in the story as this is, after all, a setting with a lot of fantasy themes in it. Usual Creatures One has to think of creatures such as lions, wolves, bears and the like. Creatures we can encounter in real life with their regular size. With the known world in the Roleplay to have many diverse regions with different climates, there are many creatures that inhabit these areas as they would do in real life. "Rare" Creatures Sometimes one can encounter animals that are much larger than they are 'supposed' to be. It isn't clear on how animals can become so large and why only a few manage to reach a larger size and extended lifespan. Some claim it is because of some anomaly in the chakra signature of the specific creature, allowing it to grow in a large size and become much older. Whatever the cause is, most of these creatures are often tamed to become a summoning of shinobi. It is good to note that with their increased size and extended lifespan that the intelligence of the respective creature can vary. Where some of the larger creatures can speak and understand human language, some others seem to be unable to do so. Special Creatures Special creatures are what animals and beasts that we won't be able to encounter in real life. In the Roleplay, these creatures are either a rumour, part of mythology or legends, or considered to be rare, due to being only found in a certain area of the world. Some of these creatures have been encountered in the Roleplay and have proven to be quite deadly. Furthermore, some of these listed creatures aren't just animals. Due to special abilities that are considered rare and often abnormal, some humans are considered 'different'. Such as Leeches, for example. Beasts of Nature: * Alderboars * Boggarts * Bazelgeuses * Dargs * Direwolves * Griffins * Rocs * Yǐngzi * Wyverns 'Unnatural Beasts': * Chimera * Leeches * "Others" * VrykylsCategory:Beastiary 'Beasts of Legends': * Djúpr/ Ayakashi * Dragons * Dread * Krakens * Nökken * Wood Horrors * Demons Category:Special Creature Category:Animals Category:Bijuu Category:Sage